Simple
by XboneX
Summary: They needed to rid the air of the tension. Things were not getting better, they needed to talk, and Master Fung was going to make sure of it.


**This is the sequel to Easy. So the mystery is explained.**

%%...%%

Raimundo jolted awake. He was dripping wet on his upper torso, and his hair matted to his head. He was still groggy from waking, and hadn't completely processed what had just happened. His eyes slowly started to focus to darkness of the night, and started to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

'Dojo. Standing in his room. Empty bucket. O quê!'

"What the hell, it's..." Rai looked at his clock, "one in the morning!" he harshly whispered, not wanting to wake anyone else up.

"You may want to dry off, Master Fung wants to see you in the scroll room." was all Dojo said as he left his room.

He then fell back on his mat before getting up, and taking Dojo's advice.

%%

"Come on kiddo, wake up." Dojo whispered poking Kimiko in the side of the head. She gave incoherent mumbles as Dojo sighed in aggravation. Dojo then slapped her across the back of her head, and cowered.

"What." snapped Kimiko. She turned over and opened her eyes, glaring at Dojo.

"Master Fung wants to see you in the scroll room."

"Why..." She groaned into her pillow.

"Because! Now move it." Dojo dictated.

She slowly stood up, and ran her fingers through her hair hoping to avoid bad bed head.

%%

Kimiko walked into the scroll room, still running her fingers through her hair, and letting out grunts of pain, when she pulled at a some knots. She then jumped a little when she felt drops of water sprinkle her face, and arms. Looking up she saw Raimundo shaking his head like dog. She froze when she realized he was only wearing black training pants, and no shirt. Her mind flashed back to his hands on her, his lips crushing her own. Kimiko's mind screamed retreat, which she started to do.

As soon as she turned around, the door slammed, causing Raimundo to look up startled.

"Que diabos!" Raimundo exclaimed, and then saw Kimiko standing there, starting to bang on the door.

"Dojo let us out!" Kimiko wailed, not feeling comfortable being stuck with Raimundo.

Kimiko then jumped back from shock, when it was Master Fung who answered from the other side of the door, well Raimundo only stared in confusion.

"I am sorry, I cannot let you out. You two must talk about what happened."

"Not to mention the awkwardness is taking over the temple." Dojo added.

"I will let you out when you have solved the problem" Fung assured.

"There is no problem" Raimundo tried to argue.

"Thinking there is no problem, is only creating more of a problem." Fung spoke wisely. He then started to walk away, making sure the two could hear his footsteps retreating. Dojo then spoke from his shoulder.

"Why are you doing this exactly?" Fung simply smiled.

"They needed a push in the right direction."

Hearing the footsteps, Kimiko was panicking, which was something she never usually does. She couldn't talk about this, this was too awkward, and she was doing fine nothing pretending nothing happened.

'I think' she thought.

Similar thoughts were spreading to Raimundo's mind. Everything was just fine, bringing up that day was only going to make things worse. Wait bringing it up would make things _worse._ If talking about it was only going to make things worse, that meant things were bad now. He chanced a glance at Kimiko, who appeared to be panicking. She had a fire in her hand throwing it at the door. He shook his head, knowing it wasn't going to work.

The scroll room was protected by magic, keeping enemies from sneaking in with magic, to take scrolls. This spell also prevented Shen Gong Wu from harming the room, and their own powers as well. The temple was always worried about break-ins, but funny the spell was only on the scroll room, and not the vault. Raimundo made a mental note to bring that to Master Fung's attention. He then turned his attention back to the girl making his heart pound by just being in a room with her.

"Kimiko, it's not going to work." He said gently.

Kimiko spun around, staring at him, with fear in her eyes. She then slowly walked the perimeter of the wall, moving as far away from him as possible in the space provided.

"It doesn't hurt to try, ha…ha…" she said with a nervous chuckle.

Raimundo stood there studying her, an eyebrow raised. He couldn't help but think she looked beautiful, but then again, he couldn't recall a time she wasn't gorgeous. Her hair was down, frizzy from sleeping, but still straight, stopping just above her chest. He then looked at her pajama's, which consisted of a red sports tank top, and black and white Nike shorts. He then realized his own pajamas.

He covered his arms in front of his bare chest, trying to attain a certain modesty, but knew it wasn't working. He felt a blush creep on to his cheeks, and saw Kimiko's own blush grow from the corner of his eye.

She was freaking out. He was shirtless, and all she could think about was the other night, it kept repeating. Then she saw Raimundo cover his chest, and couldn't help think it was adorable, he was shy.

'Stop that!' she yelled at herself.

Silence is making things worse Rai frantically thought. This had to end; he couldn't not talk to her. She was his best friend. If this was how things were going to continually be, them avoiding each other, and pretending it was normal, he might lose his best friend, who had the potential of being more. He had to tell her what he thought about that night.

"Kimiko, Fungs right, this is just getting worse." Rai admitted, looking at Kimiko.

"Everything… everything is…fine." She stammered out, still not meeting his eyes, or general direction for that matter.

"Kimiko, this isn't normal for us, standing in the same room, not talking." Kimiko only took in a shaky breath as an acknowledgment. "I have been thinking back to this whole week, and Kimiko, this is the first time I have talked to you." He said spreading his arms wide, hoping to show his point.

For some reason Kimiko was scared, and she didn't know why. She heard what Raimundo said, and knew he was right, but her stubbornness, and her fear kept her from admitting it. She just remained silent, not knowing what else to do.

Raimundo stared at her, waiting for her to respond, practically begging her to speak with his eyes, or so he hoped. He took in a breath, finding the courage in him to tell him his theory about the Wu, and Fung.

"The Wu that caused this, the one Fung told us about, I don't think it exists, I think he lied to us." Kimiko finally looked up at him, some anger showing on her features.

"Why would he do that?" She snapped.

Raimundo took it with a grain of salt, sensing her fear. "I did research…" he paused when Kimiko scoffed at him, but glared at her and continued. "I researched this so called 'Wu', or the effects it causes, and I didn't find a thing. Everything I found, it didn't say anything about a Wu that could cause hormones in the body to escalate."

"He…he wouldn't lie to us." Kimiko insisted.

Raimundo moved towards Kimiko, making her back up into the wall, trying to avoid him, which was really difficult.

"Kimiko, please, just hear me out." He pleaded stopping a few feet away from her. "A Wu didn't cause this; Fung lied to us, and…and… I'm not entirely sure why, but there had to be a reason." Kimiko didn't respond, she just stared at him, disbelief evident on her face. He was starting to get frustrated with her, how she could just stand there, thinking he was lying to her or something.

"Kimiko, come on, say something!"

"I don't think he would lie to us. Why would you even think that." She accused.

"Fine you want to know why I think that." Rai practically screamed. "Reading scroll after scroll, they all said the same thing, and emotions can't be tampered with. They are one of the truly pure things in the world, and Wu, or magic can't fake them." Kimiko once again looked away, a blush on her cheeks.

"Kimiko you can't honestly tell me that what happened didn't feel…" He stopped trying to find the right words. He then stepped closer to Kimiko so he was only a few inches away from her. "You can't tell me that it didn't feel right in some way, because that is what has been going through my mind this past week."

Kimiko stepped away from Raimundo and walked to the middle of the room, standing in front of the table.

"Raimundo it was a Wu…" she tried to justify

"Bull-shit Kimiko and you know it. Would you for once just let you walls fall, let your defenses fall. Could you just stop being this angry stubborn girl all the time?" Rai yelled, his back facing Kimiko.

"But I have to, or, or Omi is going to criticize me, or Clay is going to insist doing certain things for me, because a girl shouldn't do a man's job, and, Jack will only continue to hit on me…" She whispered cutting off.

Rai turned around and slowly walked towards her, slowing once he got closer to her, not wanting her to run, or go to the other side of the room again.

"Kimiko, turn off your brain, for once, and what does your…"

"Heart say." Kimiko finished for him. "It's telling me I am terrified."

"Of what?" Rai said inching towards her.

She closed her eyes and took a breath."That you were right, and things are changing, and that change scares me, because I have never felt this way before."

Raimundo was now right in front of her, and placed his hands on either side of her, gripping the table. Kimiko's eyes flew open when she felt his presences. He was bending down, so his face was even with hers. She immediately turned her head to the side, and tilted her head down.

"Kimiko" Rai whispered, but she only turned her head downwards even more.

Raimundo then let go of the table and stood straight. He then grabbed her chin with his thumb and pointer finger, so she would look at him, which caused her to blush. Rai then brought his other hand up, and moved his other hand, which was holding her chin, so his hands were cupping her face.

"Change can be a good thing." Was all he said before kissing her.

Kimiko let out a mew of surprise, but found she was melting into the kiss after a few short moments.

Raimundo deepened the kiss, when she responded, leaning into her, making her gasp. He then took that time to enter her mouth, taking dominance.

Kimiko placed her hand on his collarbone, and the other on the side of his ribcage, silently letting him know to continue. She then let out another surprised squeak when Rai bit her lip, but was disappointed when he pulled away.

He leaned his forehead against hers, their noses still touching. Neither of them said a word, as they looked at each other. Kimiko then wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down for another bruising kiss.

%%...%%

"A soul mate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for who we're pretending to be. Each unveils the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person we're safe in our own paradise. Our soul mate is someone who shares our deepest longings, our sense of direction. When we're two balloons, and together our direction is up, chances are we've found the right person. Our soul mate is the one who makes life come to life." Fung spoke.

"So that other night…" Dojo started.

"They subconsciously admitted that they felt safe, and with Dragons, emotions are very sensitive, and they didn't realize what was happening, their emotions took over for them." Fung explained.

%%...%%

**Tada, sequel! As I said before, this idea came to me. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
